


Not This Time

by powerwithapen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU - dectives, Derek is a PI, Erica makes an appearance too, Kate is the cop no one likes, M/M, Stiles is the Watson to Derek's Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwithapen/pseuds/powerwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Beacon Hills' favorite Private Investigator with a new case at his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my homework slightly edited. Meaning I just added the slashiness. Or the obvious parts at least, that can't possibly be inferred to friendship.   
> Because things just happen like that when I have to write stuff at school. Prompted with something like "empty room murders, no footprints left behind"

“There’s a lady on the phone for you, Hale. Says she’s from the police department,” the assistant, Erica, said sounding about as bored as Hale himself felt. 

“Okay, set her over,” Hale replied.

“Well hello, Derek,” the woman purred the second she realized the phone call had been connected to Hale. 

“Kate,” Derek gritted out and bit his teeth together, reminding himself to keep the professional air to his tone. he was a freaking detective for God’s sake, not a high school kid haunted by insecurities and a gut wrenching guilt. No sir, not anymore. 

“Aw, don’t sound too excited to hear my voice again, Derek,” Kate laughed, and Derek could practically see the way she was smiling at the phone, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She was playing him, there was no doubt in Derek’s mind that she was.

“Hale,” Derek corrected.

“What?” Derek could hear the creak of a chair over the line. A small smile spread across his lips. Derek took a sick satisfaction in confusing the woman who ruined his life.

“Hale,” he repeated, “call me Hale. Or better yet, Detective Hale.”

“Oooh, getting fancy with the titles, huh?” Kate wondered, clearly not expecting a response. “Who would’ve thought?”

“You’re one to talk,” Hale retaliated, “or are you not actually a part of the police force? I mean, with the things you’ve done, you really shouldn’t be allowed to.”

“That hurts me, De-tective Hale,” she said, quickly correcting herself, not sounding anywhere close to hurt either. 

“Uh-huh. You had a case for me?” Derek asked, wanting the whole conversation to just be over already.

“Right,” She said reluctantly, then proceeded to explain that there had been a murder. The town’s wealthiest man – the only person in Beacon Hills with an actual mansion – had been brutally murdered. “Now, the thing is, Mr. Hale, the victim had security guards by the double doors of his bedroom, the only way in.”

“What about the windows?”

“Too high up, no trees close enough. Although, I’m sure with all the practice you have with climbing up to second storey windows, you could probably do it. But, then again I’m also pretty sure the killer isn’t a werewolf with an underage boyfriend who also happens to be the Sheriff’s son.”

“What about the guards?” Derek asked, hating the way his cheeks had reddened and deliberately chose to ignore the underage comment on the sole fact that Stiles was nowhere close to underage anymore. “Any chance either of them could have fallen asleep?”

“No. See, Mr. Williams – the victim – had the guards on rotating shifts to prevent them from falling asleep or stop paying attention,” Kate explained, as if she actually had thought through all the details herself. Derek was slightly impressed. Then again, the woman had managed to get inside his head, literally screwed him over and used him to kill off his entire family, so maybe he really ought to give her more credit. 

“You said it was an old French-style mansion, right?” Hale asked curiously, taking note of everything Kate said. He might not like her, but the woman was rather observant, he had to give her that. 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Kate asked, and there it was again – that little twist to her tone of voice that meant she was confused. Derek couldn’t help the bright smile spreading across his lips.

“Oh, nothing,” he said around his smile.

“Derek, I can practically hear your smug grin, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I don’t know, Kate. Guess you’re just gonna have to wait and see,” Derek said lightly and hung up on the woman. Derek pressed the call button of his office phone connecting him to Erica’s desk. “Erica, can you call in Stilinski for me, please?”

“Will do, Derek,” she replied cheerfully. 

 

The door to Hale’s office slammed open no more than three minutes later. 

“New case?” Stilinski asked sounding hyper and excited and promising nothing but a disaster. Derek couldn’t tell if the man was high on sugar, or if he was just hyper. It was a bit difficult to tell with Stiles sometimes. 

“Yup,” Derek replied, “Kate called. Murder case. Figured you might wanna go with me.”

“Wait, as in Argent?” Stiles asked, his brows furrowing together and a look of genuine concern lacing his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“You okay, dude?”

“Yeah, yeah. She killed my entire family and managed to get on the police force, but you know. I’m fine, it’s fine,” Derek shrugged.

Stiles rested his hands on his hips, mouth ajar and a general look of worry and disbelief etched onto his face. “Dude, we need to spend less time together if you’re seriously picking up on my sarcasm.”

Derek smacked him, doing nothing but to make Stiles laugh. “Like that would ever happen,” Derek laughed.

“You have a point, there’s no way you could ever resist all of this,” Stiles gestured toward his body.

Derek pulled the younger, slightly shorter man to his chest. “True,” he said, kissing Stiles’ lips and his soft smile. Derek could never really get over how soft and inviting Stiles’ lips were, like he could never get enough of feeling them on his. 

“Crime scene?” Derek said, as he pulled away from the other man, clearing his throat a bit. 

“Right, yeah,” Stiles said, as if he’d forgotten all about it. With his attention span, Derek wouldn’t put it past him. As they climbed into Derek’s sleek, black Camaro he filled Stiles in on all the details he had been given by Kate.

“Why would the guy hire guards to watch outside of his room at night?” Stiles wondered. “I mean, sure, he had money, but this is Beacon Hills, nothing bad ever happens here. That’s not supernatural, at least.”

“Good question,” Derek muttered, as he pulled up to the crime scene.

Stiles and Derek were ushered up to the second floor, which, with the height of each floor, might as well have been the third and fourth floor of a normal building. Then again, Derek doubted that any ‘normal’ building would have a foyer tiled with marble and what looked like genuine gold. 

“Detective Hale,” an almost pleasant voice called from the top of the stairs, “what a pleasure it is to see your grumpy face again!”  
Stiles raised an eyebrow, giving Derek a pointed look as if to say ‘see? Told you you’re grumpy.’ 

“Kate.”

“Stiles!” said maybe a little too enthusiastically, jabbing a thumb towards his own chest. “Okay, now that we’re all introduced, let’s get down to business, shall we? I mean, in a totally not sexual way, not that I wouldn’t be okay with that, too, but you know, at work and–” 

“Stiles,” Derek called, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the smile that was threatening to spread across his lips. 

“Right, yeah. Shutting up,” Stiles said, looking like the flustered teen Derek remembered from the first time they met all those years ago. Upon entering Mr.Williams’ bedroom, Derek felt like he needed to throw up from the overpowering scent of the blood alone. Chancing a glance at Stiles, he looked as thoroughly disgusted as Derek felt. 

“OhmyGod, what even is that?!” Stiles whined at the grotesque sight of blood scattered all over the place. A face Derek had only seen once before; when he had asked Stiles to cut off his arm all those years ago, not that long after they met. 

“I believe it’s called a dead body,” Kate said sassily, “I would have thought you would know that, Stilinski. Being the old Sheriff’s son and all. And dating an alpha werewolf.”

“Wow, thank you, Captain Obvious,” Stiles said, heavy on the sarcasm, “I didn’t know that. Dude, does he even have any blood left in his body.”

“A little bit, not much,” Kate said. “Wow, you’re pretty squeamish, Stilinski.”

“Can someone get her out of here?” Stiles shouted at no one in particular. 

A couple of guys, looking like those body guards who were more muscle than anything else – who, by the way, both Stiles and Derek had noticed looked like they were gritting their teeth at Kate – took charge and lifted Kate up by either of her arms and escorted her from their sight. As they returned, both guys looked almost relieved. 

“I had just been waiting for someone to ask to kick her out,” one guy commented. 

“See?” Stiles asked Derek, lightly slapping his arm as if to catch his attention. “We’re not the only ones who hate her guts.”

Derek couldn’t help the little snicker that escaped his lips, before he forced himself to take a thorough look at the room, going over all the evidence himself. Admittedly, Kate’s observations had been pretty accurate. 

Coming to a halt by a floor-to-roof bookshelf, Derek made a move to call Stiles over, but Stiles was way ahead of Derek and was already on his way. 

“See anything out of place?” Derek asked.

“Apart from most of the shelves being only half filled with books and one almost being over filled? Not much.”

“Look closer.”

Stiles leaned in closer to the shelf, getting a closer look at it. All of his earlier hyperactivity seemed to have vanished and Stiles looked like he was completely focused on the one task at hand. If there was one thing Stiles enjoyed, it was solving mysteries – which was the reason Derek had even bothered to hire him in the first place. 

“There’s dust all over the shelf. Except for right… here,” Stiles noted and pulled on the book. The bookshelf creaked and slowly turned ninety degrees. “Oh my God. That is so cliché!”

Derek huffed out a laugh, but yeah, it really was. “You know, old French mansion,” Derek said with a shrug. “Supposedly it was originally designed so that the staff could get around the house at parties and such without being seen by the guests.”

“So, basically, the killer would have had to use the hidden halls to get to the crime scene?”

“Exactly,” Derek said, a soft smile splayed across his lips. 

“Then what are we waiting for? The solution to this here mystery lies within the darkness of these halls!” Stiles said excitedly with a southern twang. Derek had stopped trying to reason with Stiles’ actions within the first few months of knowing him. 

Sure enough, at the point where all the halls connected they found what could only be a lair. 

“You brought your camera, right?” Derek asked stunned. This was perfect. This, right there, was everything he needed to get the revenge he had been searching for year after year. 

“Heck yeah. If I can help you bring down Kate once and for all, I’m not gonna let a stupid thing like forgetting my camera get in the way.”

“You knew it was Kate?”

“No, I was just kind of hoping it was. Pure guesstimation.”

Stiles wasted no time with getting out his SLR camera and snapping all the pictures he needed to show what they saw. 

The bulletin board with plans and targets and maps, showing that Kate was the woman behind it all; Kate was the woman behind the Hale house fire a decade ago, and several unresolved murders from then until now.   
It was everything the police would need to arrest her and sentence her to a life time in prison.   
And just like expected, she was in the end sent to prison. 

“I’m not letting you get away this time, Kate,” was what Derek said to her as he watched her disappear into the depths of the prison where she would spend the rest of her life. “Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kind of half-assed effort on this one, so the ending was kind of bad. But, I may or may not make this a multi chap or series, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
